Love You Like a Love Song
by lemond girl
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang sangat menyukai musik. Hidupnya begitu tenang dengan keluarga dan kedua sahabatnya, yaitu Sakura dan Sasuke. Sampai hidupnya berubah ketika Naruto datang untuk mengganggu dan membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Cerita ini menceritakan kisah Hinata untuk mempersiapkan konsernya. SasuSaku dan NaruHina . Please Enjoy! Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertamaku, maklumin ya kalau rada aneh dan abal – abal. Kalau ada typo maaf ya.

The Story Is Made By

Lemond girl

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku

ooc,typo,eyd tidak sempurnaa

**Love You Like a Love Song**

**Chapter 1**

Mentari mulai terbit, menandakan pagi telah tiba *authornya lebay nih :P *, terlihat gadis berambut indigo itu pun keluar dari rumahnya. Ia pun mulai menjalani kesehariannya, ya ke sekolah, dia pun menunggu angkot langganannya itu lewat. Tak selang beberapa lama, angkot itu pun tiba, * haha, kayak nunggu apa aja * ia pun naik angkot itu sambil menyapa sang supir angkot yang sudah kenal lama dengannya.

Gadis itu pun tiba di sekolahnya, ya sekolah terbaik di Desa Konoha, Konoha Senior High School. "Hinata - chan !" , panggil seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang selama ini merupakan sahabatnya. " Sakura - chan!", balasnya. Mereka pun segera masuk ke kelas. Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu, hinata pun terjatuh karena ditabrak oleh cowo berambut pirang. "Aduh. Sakit tahu! Nggak bisa liat ya kalau ada orang!", kata hinata sambil marah – marah. "hn.. ", kata cowo tadi dan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan maaf. " Apa! Cuma 'hn'. Gitu doang! Nggak minta maaf!", kata Hinata sambil ngomel sendiri. "Sabar. Eh, dia anak baru ya? Aku belum pernah liat.", kata Sakura. " Tau.", kata Hinata angkuh. " Jiah. Dia marah.", kata Sakura. " Tau ah. Masuk, yuk!", ajak Hinata.

KRINGGGG... KRINGGGGG... Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Mereka pun segera duduk dengan tempat yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Kakashi-sensei. "Yeay, akhirnya aku bisa duduk bareng Sasuke –kun.", kata Sakura senang. " Haha... selamat deh.", kata Hinata. Kata mereka setelah melihat denah tempat duduk. " Ayo cepat duduk. Ada Kakashi – sensei tuh.", kata Hinata sambil menuju tempat duduknya. Tak lama, Kakashi – sensei pun masuk, tapi dia bersama seorang cowo, ya nggak salah lagi, itu adalah cowo yang tadi pagi nabrak Hinata. "Pagi anak – anak", sapa Kakashi - sensei. "pagi, pak ", balas mereka. "Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru, namanya Naruto Uzumaki.", lanjutnya. "Kyaaa... cakep", teriak gadis – gadis di kelas, kecuali Hinata. "Hah?! Cakep ?! Rese iya.", katanya. "Hmm... kalau begitu kamu boleh duduk dengan Hinata Hyuga.", lanjutnya. ' What!', pikirnya dalam hati. " Hmm... gua Naruto.", kata cowo tadi kepada Hinata. " Hn...", kata Hinata yang masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi. " Oke, kalau gitu salam kenal ya Hinata Hyuga.", lanjutnya. "iya. Salam kenal juga.", kata Hinata sambil masang senyum terpaksa, namun masih terlihat manis.

KRINGGGG...KRINGGGGG... tak terasa sudah jam pulang. Mereka pun, segera pulang. " Huft! Sebel lah!", kata Hinata. " Haha... hari ini tuh hari menyenangkan lagi . Eh tahu nggak, tadi tuh sasuke - kun mau ngobrol lho sama aku. Jarang – jarang kan. Ya, walaupun gara – gara aku nanya tentang pelajaran sih.", cerita Sakura. "Kyaaa... Naruto – kun pulang sama aku aja.", kata segerombolan cewe, yang lagi ngikutin seorang cowo yang langsung eksis itu. " Ih. Heran ya, dunia tuh aneh. Masa pada mau sih pulang bareng dia. Padahal resenya setengah mati.", gerutu Hinata. "Cia cia. Cemburu nih!", ledek Sakura. " Beh, nggak bakal.", kata Hinata sambil masang muka enek trus sambil pura – pura muntah. " Haha... Ekspresinya lucu banget deh.", kata Sakura. Tak sengaja, Naruto yang melihat Hinata pun ikut tertawa kecil.

" Eh, anterin aku ke toko buku, yuk. ", pinta Hinata. "Iya deh, Nyonya Uzumaki.", ledek Sakura. " What ! Kok Uzumaki! Tahu ah. Kalau nggak mau nggak apa – apa.", kata Hinata kesal sambil meninggalkan Sakura. " Ya maap", kata Sakura. Mereka pun segera naik angkot. Ya, Hinata pasti mengajak ngobrol supir dan kenek angkotnya. Hinata walaupun galak, tapi dia ramah kok, apalagi sama orang – orang kecil. Sesampainya di mall, mereka pun langsung melesat ke toko buku. Hinata pun langsung mencari sasarannya * haha... sasaran? Kayak mau perang aja. Maklum nih author lagi stres nunggu pengumuman kelulusan*. " Yeah. Ketemu.", kata Hinata. " Sakura, ayo ke kasir.", ajak Hinata. " Sakura?", kata Hinata lagi. Ternyata orang yang dari tadi dia ajak ngobrol malah nggak ada. Ia pun langsung membayar novel yang baru dibelinya dan mulai ngubek – ngubek mall buat nyari sahabatnya itu. " Aduh... kemana sih itu anak. Ilangnya cepet banget ya. Makan dulu lah.", kata Hinata sambil memegang perutnya. Ketika mau makan, dia pun melihat Sakura yang juga sedang makan. " Beh... di cariin malah pacaran di sini.", kata Hinata menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. " Hah?! Pacaran?!", kata mereka bersamaan. " Ngomongnya bareng lagi. Emang jodoh nggak kemana ya.", ledek Hinata sambil menyenggol Sakura. Pipi Sakura pun langsung memerah. " Em... temen lo dah ketemu kan. Kalau gitu gua duluan ya. Bye!", kata Sasuke. " Kamu ngapain di sini? Aku cariin juga. Udah sana ikut Sasuke - kun.", kata Hinata. " Hmm... kamu?", tanya Sakura. " Ya elah, aku bukan anak kecil kali. Udah sana. Bye!", kata Hinata.

Ia pun langsung memesan makanan. Ketika dia sedang bawa makanan. Tiba – tiba BRUAKKKKK.

Hinata POV

"Aduh. Baju Gue. Sumpah Lo itu 4L!", kataku. " Hah?! 4L?", kata naruto. " Iya, Lo lagi Lo lagi. Bosen Gua digangguin Lo terus.", kataku kesal. " Oke deh. Gua minta maaf.", kata Naruto. " Tumben. Kalau nggak ikhlas nggak usah.", kataku. " Oke deh Gua tanggung jawab", kata naruto. Ih, ini orang nyebelin banget. Nggak tahu apa, kalau kayak gini bakalan susah di cuci. Lama – lama bisa naik darah nih. " Tau ah. Bete Gue. Gue mau pulang aja. Udah kenyang liat muka Lo.", kataku sebal.

End of Hinata POV

" Oke. Gua anterin Lo pulang. ", kata Naruto ." Hah?! Nggak usah Gua bisa sendiri kok ", kata Hinata. " Oke, tapi ini udah malam lho.", kata Naruto. " So? Emang gua peduli gitu?", kata Hinata kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata pun melihat ada memo di kamarnya. " Hinata – chan, Tou-san dan hanabi pergi sebentar ya. Tolong jaga rumah. ". Setelah membaca memo itu, tiba – tiba ada suara serem KRIUKKKK... Haha... ternyata suara perut Hinata... " Aduh laper. Ada makanan nggak ya?", kata Hinata sambil melihat ke dapur dan memulai aksinya *aksi?! Emang film action? Ahaha* . Untung aja dia bisa masak kalau nggak bisa mati kelaparan *lebaynya mulai deh -_-*. Haha... Saat sedang asik – asiknya menikmati hidup. Tiba – tiba Hinata pun mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Hari ini adalah Hari Sabtu. Hari di mana Hinata biasa liburan dan siap untuk melakukan hobinya. Ya, main musik, Hinata sangat suka sama musik, nggak heran kalau dia bisa main alat musik seperti gitar, biola, dan sexofon. Dia bahkan udah bisa menghasilkan uang dengan hobinya. Dan 2 minggu lagi dia akan konser. Makannya nggak heran kalau dia bangun pagi – pagi cuma buat latihan. Tanpa ragu, Hinata pun langsung menelpon Sakura untuk mengajaknya ke tempat latihan, biasa mau minta pendapat tentang latihannya.

Haha... maaf ya kalau ficnya aneh dan jelek . Ini fic pertamaku sih. Tolong ya saran dan kritiknya. Kalau banyak yang nggak suka, rencananya mau aku hapus. Maaf juga kalau pendek. Em.. tolong doain juga ya biar aku lulus dan bisa diterima di sekolah yang aku mau. Jangan lupa review dan baca kelanjutannya ya. Makasih ^_^.

Tertanda :

Love You Like a Love Song

Lemond girl (06/05/2013)


	2. Chapter 2

Wah, nggak nyangka masih ada yang mau baca kelanjutan fic gaje ini. Makasih banget ya buat kalian yang masih mau baca fic ini * nangis terharu *. Haha... ini dia kelanjutannya. Enjoy yaks!

The Story Is Made By

Lemond girl

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku

ooc,typo,eyd tidak sempurnaa

**Love You Like a Love Song**

**Chapter 2**

Hari ini adalah Hari Sabtu. Hari di mana Hinata biasa liburan dan siap untuk melakukan hobinya. Ya, main musik, Hinata sangat suka sama musik bahkan bisa dibilang kalau itu hobinya, nggak heran kalau dia bisa main alat musik seperti gitar, biola, dan sexofon, terutama gitar karena dia paling jago kalau urusan main gitar. Dia bahkan udah bisa menghasilkan uang dengan hobinya. Dan 2 minggu lagi dia akan konser. Makannya nggak heran kalau dia bangun pagi – pagi cuma buat latihan. Tanpa ragu, Hinata pun langsung menelpon Sakura untuk mengajaknya ke tempat latihan, biasa mau minta pendapat tentang latihannya.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan, dia langsung latihan untuk konser itu. " Udah keren kok, cuma kayaknya ada yang kurang.", kata Sakura. " Em, kenapa? Aku salah main ya?", kata Hinata panik dan gugup pastinya. " Nggak kok, aku cuma mau ngasih saran. Kenapa kamu nggak nyanyi aja? Kan kalau instrumen doang bikin ngantuk.", kata Sakura jujur, karna emang itu yang di rasain, permainan gitar Hinata emang bagus dan lembut, saking lembutnya bikin orang ngantuk tuh, haha... " Wah ide bagus tuh" , kata seorang bapak yang mengadakan konser tersebut. " Em, t- tapi s-suaraku kan nggak bagus – bagus amat.", kata Hinata gugup karena dia belum pernah nyanyi dihadapan orang lain. " Oh ya? Mending coba dulu.", kata Sakura.

"Iya. Coba dulu saja.", kata beberapa kru konser itu menyemangati. " Em, o-oke", kata Hinata yang udah nggak bisa melawan mereka. Ia pun langsung memetik gitarnya dengan lembut dan mulai bernyanyi. Dan ternyata suaranya bagus banget...nget...et...t... *critanya suara author sampe bergaung :P #lebay * Suaranya begitu lembut * emang kain sutra? Haha...*, suaranya sama indahnya dengan cara ia memetik senar gitarnya. " Gila! bagus banget suaramu.", kata Sakura hinata pun langsung merah dibuatnya. " Tapi kayaknya kita pake piano aja deh biar lebih dapet feelnya * cielah bahasanya boo..* .", lanjut Sakura. " Piano? Masalahnya aku nggak bisa main piano.", kata Hinata gugup lagi, jelas aja ini kan konser pertamanya, bukan konser dia doang sih. " Nggak bisa? Yah, sayang banget.", kata Sakura. " Tenang, saya punya kenalan yang bisa main piano kok. Bahkan dia udah pernah konser beberapa kali.", kata Neji, yang baru dateng. Neji adalah kakak Hinata. " Tapi, kak..." " Udah, nggak apa – apa, nggak bakal ngerepotin kok.", kata neji memotong pembicaraan hinata. " Makasih, kak", kata Hinata. " Iya, kakak tahu kok, kalau konser ini berarti banget buat kamu.", kata neji. " Kakak yang baik.", kata Sakura. Hinata pun hanya bisa tersenyum gembira.

"Hinata coba dulu telepon orang yang tadi kakak kamu bilang jago main piano itu. Udah di kasih nomornya kan?", kata Sakura. " Udah sih. Tapi emang dia mau?", kata Hinata. " Kita kan nggak bakal tahu kalau dia mau kalau belum nyoba.", kata Sakura. "Em, aku coba deh.", kata Hinata. Hinata pun langsung memencet nomor yang barusan diberikan oleh kakaknya. " Tapi, aku sms dulu aja kali ya, gugup nih.", kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan ekspresi gugup dan manyentuhkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dadanya, dan pipinya pun mulai merona lagi. " Jiah, kayak lagi bagi raport aja, haha... Terserahlah.", ledek Sakura sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata.

Setelah terlihat mengirim beberapa sms dengan sang calon pemain piano yang akan mengiringinya bernyanyi, akhirnya terlihat senyuman yang manis di wajah Hinata. " Gimana?", tanya Sakura antusias. " Yeay, dia mau! Nanti sore aku disuruh ke rumahnya buat latihan.", kata Hinata bersemangat. " Haha.. selamat ya.", kata Sakura. " Thanks. Kamu bisa nggak nemenin aku nanti sore?", kata Hinata. " Hmm... kayaknya nggak deh, aku mau pergi.", kata Sakura. " Jiah... Sama siapa tuh? Sasuke – kun ya? haha", ledek Hinata. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona. " Oke deh. Pulang yuk!", kata Hinata.

Hinata pun bersiap – siap untuk latihan dengan pemain pianonya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.45, 15 menit lagi dia harus sudah sampai di tampat tujuan. Dia pun langsung membawa gitar kesayangannya dan bersiap menaiki sepedanya karena letak rumah sang pemain piano yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata pun mengayuh sepedanya. Setelah beberap menit, akhirnya ia tiba di tempat tujuannya." Rumah yang keren.", kata Hinata ketika telah tiba di depan rumah sang pemain piano. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun langsung menekan bel rumah tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu pintu pun terbuka, dan cowo dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru sapphire membuka pintu.

Naruto POV

" Siapa ya?", ada seorang gadis di depan rumahku. Ketika gadis itu berbalik. Ternyata dia Hinata Hyuga. Apa Hinata Hyuga? " Ngapain Lo ke sini?", tanyaku. Gadis itu pun masih shock mungkin sama kagetnya denganku. " Woi! Lo mata – matain Gua ya? Abis Lo bisa tahu rumah Gua sih.", tanyaku lagi. " Ih, Pede gila. Kayak nggak ada kerjaan aja.", kata Hinata setelah sadar dari acara shocknya tadi. " So? Ngapain Lo ke sini?", kataku. " Gua kesini mau latihan buat konser sama calon pemain piano yang bakal ngiringin Gua nyanyi, ternyata Lo yang dibilang bisa main piano sama Kak Neji, mencurigakan, kalau tahu gini mah Gua tolak aja tawaran kakak Gua.", kata Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Haha... jadi nantangin nih? Liat aja nanti juga Lo pasti terkesima melihat Gua main piano!", kataku sambil nantangin. " Ketawa lagi?! Oh ya? yakin bisa?", kata Hinata sebal. " Liat aja nanti!", kataku bersemangat.

End of Naruto POV

"Naruto, siapa yang datang?", tanya seorang gadis cantik dan berambut oranye panjang yang tampak lebih tua dari mereka. Mata saphirenya menatap dengan sangat anggun, matanya sama indahnya dengan mata milik Naruto. Rambutnya yang indah semakin melengkapi cantiknya wajahnya.

Sekian dulu ya, authornya masih cari inspirasi lagi. Oh ya, maaf kalau aneh, jelek, OOC, dan typo. Oh ya saatnya balas review dulu.

**Verasimarmata** : Wah... selamat Anda adalah orang pertama yang mereview karya saya ini. Oleh sebab itu, anda berhak mendapatkan hadiah berupa... tepuk tangan dari author. Haha... maaf ya nggak bisa ngasih mobil, author nggak punya duit sih ;p haha... akhirnya temanku yang satu ini ngereview juga. Sip! Makasih buat kritik dan sarannya. Aku usahain karakter hinata yang pemalu itu muncul sedikit demi sedikit oke? Baca chapthernya ya, udah update nih... review lagi oke?

Well, beruhubung yang ngereview Cuma satu orang, jadi aku baru bisa bales review orang ini, yang mau review lagi nggak usah khawatir, bakalan aku bales kok di chapther selanjutnya. Review ya dan jangan lupa nbaca chapther selanjutnya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Haha... makasih ya, udah mau baca chapter berikutnya * nangis bombay gara – gara terharu *, makasih juga buat reviewnya... Well, mending sekarang kita lanjutin aja... okok? Please Enjoy!

The Story Is Made By

Lemond girl

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku

ooc,typo,eyd tidak sempurnaa

**Love You Like a Love Song**

**Chapter 3**

"Naruto, siapa yang datang?", tanya seorang gadis cantik dan berambut oranye panjang yang tampak lebih tua dari mereka. Mata saphirenya menatap dengan sangat anggun, matanya sama indahnya dengan mata milik Naruto. Rambutnya yang indah semakin melengkapi paras cantik wajahnya."Oh... Pacarmu? Kenapa nggak disuruh masuk?", tanya gadis itu seraya memberikan senyum yang manis. " Pacar?!" , kata Naruto dan Hinata kompak. " Ngomongnya aja sampe bareng. Udah nggak usah ditutup – tutupin.", ledek gadis itu sambil tertawa melihat tingkah 2 orang dihadapannya. " Kak Haruko, dia tuh bukan pacarku tahu! Ayo masuk!", kata Naruto sambil narik tangan Hinata ke sebuah ruangan. Yap! Cewe itu adalah kakak Naruto. *padahal nggak ada di animenya -_-, terpaksa aku buat sih , tapi mudah - mudahan nggak masalah buat kalian* " Aw, sakit tahu! Bisa pelan – pelan nggak sih!", kata Hinata. "Cerewet!", kata Naruto. " Hah?!", kata Hinata dan langsung diam karena perkataan Naruto tadi. " Udah sampe, kita latihan di sini aja. Ini ruang musik keluarga Gua.", kata Naruto. Mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar di mana ada beberapa alat musik di sana terutama piano yang terletak di posisi yang sempurna, nggak cuma itu di sana juga ada balkonnya sehingga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan yang langsung mengarah ke taman. " Ini ruang tempat Gua biasanya ngegalau.", kata Naruto. " Oh... jadi suka galau.", ledek Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. " Tapi tempatnya bagus kok.", lanjutnya sambil melihat pemandangan dari balkon. " Btw, mau minum apa?", tanya Naruto. " Hmm... Air putih aja.", kata Hinata. " Oke, wait ya!", kata Naruto dan segera pergi untuk mengambil minum.

Sambil menunggu Naruto, Hinata pun melihat – lihat foto – foto dan piala – piala yang ada di sana. " Ih lucu banget ya ternyata kalau dia masih kecil, Kak Haruko juga imut.", kata Hinata sambil nyengir – nyengir sendiri. Setelah puas, Hinata pun melihat kumpulan piala yang ada di situ. Yap! Itu piala Naruto yang ia dapatkan dari hobinya. " Ternyata hebat juga sampai bisa dapet piala sebanyak ini.", kata Hinata. " Maaf menunggu.", kata Naruto. Hinata pun kaget dan kejedot meja. " Aduh. Bisa ngetuk pintu dulu nggak sih!", kata Hinata sambil megangin kepalanya. " Sorry, deh. Tadi Gua mandi dulu, makannya lama.", kata Naruto. " Pantes tadi ada bau yang nggak enak.", ledek Hinata. " Sial!", kata Naruto. " Eh benjol tuh.", lanjutnya. " Hah?! Iya emang? Pantes sakit.", kataku. " Sini Gua obatin.", kata Naruto. " Eh, nggak usah.", kata Hinata. Waktu Naruto sedang mengobati Hinata, tubuhnya pun mulai mendekati tubuh hinata, ini membuat pipi Hinata memerah, * tunggu kenapa tuh? Masa tiba – tiba pipinya memerah? * , hal ini mungkin dikarenakan jarak anatara naruto dan hinata saat itu hanya sejauh 5 cm, WOW! Soalnya nggak pernah ada cowo berada didekatnya dengan jarak segitu, lagi seru – serunya ngobatin Hinata, tiba – tiba Haruko masuk dan melihat kejadian itu. " Ups... Sorry ganggu. Nggak ada maksud kok buat ganggu orang yang lagi pacaran. Ciuman lagi.", kata Haruko. Emang posisi Naruto kayak lagi mau ciuman sama Hinata sih, tapi kalau dilihat dari arah pintu, nggak heran kalau Haruko ngomong gitu. " Apa lagi sih? Siapa juga yang lagi ciuman, orang lagi ngobatin juga!", kata Naruto marah. " Oke, oke maaf deh, ngomong – ngomong mukamu merah tuh.", ledek Haruko.

Naruto POV

" Tuh kan, apa Gua bilang, harusnya Lo nggak usah ngobatin Gua.", kata Hinata. " Bawel!", kataku. " Huft! Tau ah. Btw, makasih ya...", kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya. Manis juga kalau lagi senyum kayak gini. Aduh pipi Gua kenapa panas gini. " Muka Lo merah tuh. Hahaha... sakit?", kata Hinata sambil menyentuh lembut jidadku. DEG... Gua kenapa jadi deg – deg kan gini sih . " Nggak kok, ayo latihan.", kata Naruto. "Eh ngomong – ngomong kita mau latihan lagu apa nih?", tanyaku. "Iya juga ya...", kata Hinata

End of Naruto POV

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata pun mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya. " Hah?! Bisa main gitar?", kata Naruto. " Sial, ngeledek nih?", kata Hinata. " Mungkin. Emang Lo bisa main gitar?", kata Naruto. "Bisalah, kalau nggak bisa ngapain Gua bawa.", kata Hinata. "Iya juga sih.", kata Naruto yang tiba – tiba mengeluarkan cengiran nggak jelas. "Bagus tuh, kita barter aja. Gua kan nggak bisa main gitar, tapi Gua pengen belajar, jadi Lo ngajarin Gua, nah nanti Gua ngajarin Lo main piano.", lanjutnya. " Hmm... tapi kita latihan buat konser dulu.", kata Hinata. " Beres!", kata Naruto. " Gini aja deh kita buat jadwal, jadi setiap pulang sekolah kita latihan buat konser, trus hari Sabtu kita belajar piano dan gitar.", lanjutnya. " Gila, tuh ma sama aja Gua harus ketemu Lo tiap hari. Bisa enek Gua.", kata Hinata sebal. " Kalau nggak mau, nggak apa – apa Gua jadi nggak usah bantuin Lo buat konser.", kata Naruto. " Sial! Pemaksaan nih!", kata Hinata kesal. " Haha... Mau nggak? Mau aja ya... Gua pengen banget buat belajar gitar.", kata Naruto dengan muka puppy eyesnya. " Huft! Iya deh.", kata Hinata. "Eh tapi berhubung nggak tahu mau latihan pake lagu apa, sekarang mending Lo ngajarin Gua main gitar dulu.", kata Naruto sambil mengambil gitar kakaknya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari posisi ia duduk. "Oke deh.", kata Hinata.

Mereka pun latihan sampai pukul 7 malam. "Ya ampun, saking asiknya latihan, sampe malam begini belum pulang.", kata Hinata setelah melihat jam. " Betah sih Lo di rumah Gua.", kata Naruto. " Ih, Gaje. Eh Gua pulang dulu deh.", kata Hinata setelah selesai membereskan barang - barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. " Gua temenin deh, udah malam soalnya.", kata Naruto. " Nggak usah! Gua bukan anak kecil kali.", kata Hinata langsung meninggalkan Naruto. " Nggak apa – apa, sekalian mau tahu rumah Lo di mana.", kata Naruto. " Dasar, kepo Lo, jangan – jangan Lo suka lagi sama Gua. Haha... emang Gua cakep sih. Hahaha...", kata hinata cekikikan. " Beh, Pede gila, nggak, kan siapa tahu kita mau latihan di rumah Lo.", kata Naruto. " Terserahlah. Kak Haruko pulang dulu ya.", kata Hinata sambil pamit. " Oke. Hati – hati ya. Anterin tuh pacarnya.", kata Haruko kepada Naruto. " Pacar?! Tau ah... pergi dulu ya kak, mau nganterin Hinata pulang dulu.", kata Naruto. " Oh... jadi namanya Hinata. Oke dah.", kata Haruko. " Dah, kak", kata Hinata. Mereka pun langsung pergi menggunakan sepeda.

"Kak Haruko lucu ya.", kata Hinata. " Lucu?! Rese iya.", kata Naruto. " Oh... Apa jangan – jangan Lo suka ya dibilang pacar Gua?", ledek Naruto. " Jiah... siapa juga yang mau!", kata Hinata kesal. Mereka pun terus melaju sambil mengobrol.

" Ini rumah Lo? Deket juga dari rumah Gua. ", kata Naruto. " Yap.", kata Hinata. " Hinata? Baru pulang.", kata Neji yang juga baru pulang setelah membeli nasi goreng langganannya. " Em... iya kak.", kata Hinata. " Oh, ada Naruto juga. Lain kali jangan ngajak adek Gua latihan sampe malam dong!", kata Neji sambil marah dan ngeluarin tatapan deathglarenya. " Em... Sorry, kak.", kata Naruto ketakutan. " Gua pulang dulu deh kak.", kata Naruto, langsung ngibrit ketakutan. Hinata pun hanya menunujukan senyum simpulnya. " Masuk dulu ya, kak.", kata hinata.

Segini dulu ya, oh ya aku mau bales review dulu nih,

Verasimarmata : Haha... sip! Di chapther 3 di kasih tahu kok, oh ya jangan lupa review lagi dan baca lanjutannya ya ^_^

Haha... Em... oke deh. Jangan Lupa review dan baca chapter berikutnya ya...

Special thanks to Verasimarmata yang selalu mereview ficku yang aneh ini, readers, dan reviewers...


	4. Chapter 4

Well, makasihnya buat para readers yang masih mau baca kelanjutan fic yang nggak jelas ini. Maaf kalau aku lama updatenya...

The Story Is Made By

Lemond girl

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku

ooc,typo,eyd tidak sempurnaa

**Love You Like a Love Song**

**Chapter 4**

" Ini rumah Lo? Deket juga dari rumah Gua. ", kata Naruto. " Yap.", kata Hinata. " Hinata? Baru pulang.", kata Neji yang juga baru pulang setelah membeli nasi goreng langganannya. " Em... iya kak.", kata Hinata. " Oh, ada Naruto juga. Lain kali jangan ngajak adek Gua latihan sampe malam dong!", kata Neji sambil marah dan ngeluarin tatapan deathglarenya. " Em... Sorry, kak.", kata Naruto ketakutan. " Gua pulang dulu deh kak.", kata Naruto, langsung ngibrit ketakutan. Hinata pun hanya menunujukan senyum simpulnya. " Masuk dulu ya, kak.", kata hinata.

Keesokan paginya

" Gimana latihannya kemaren?", tanya Sakura. " Mau Jujur atau Boong?", tanya Hinata. " Jujurlah.", jawab Sakura yakin, kayak orang lagi ulangan lisan dan yakin dengan jawabannya yang bakal dapet nilai 100 #eh... " Buruk, tahu nggak ternyata pemain pianonya tuh Naruto. Malah sekarang aku jadi harus latihan sama dia tiap hari.", kata Hinata sambil cemberut. " Haha... langkah yang baik untuk menjadi Nyonya Uzumaki.", ledek Sakura sambil mengacak – acak rambut Hinata. " Cukup! Enek tahu dengernya.", kata Hinata sambil marah, tapi ada rona merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya. " Haha... Eh panjang umur tuh, orangnya baru dateng, sama fans – fansnya.", kata Sakura sambil nunjuk ke arah Naruto dan fans – fansnya alias cewe – cewe yang tergila – gila sama dia. " So? Biarin aja lah.", kata Hinata dengan santai setelah melihat ke arah yang Sakura tunjuk dan langsung masuk ke kelas dan diikuti oleh Sakura.

" Kyaaa... Naruto – kun duduk sama aku aja.", teriak fans nya yang ada dikelas. " Nggak bisa lah. Kan tempatnya udah ditentuin sama Kakashi – sensei.", kata Naruto santai. " Eh, tapi nggak apa – apa kok, aku ikhlas. ", kata Hinata senang setelah mendengar perkataan fansnya Naruto sambil melakukan gerakan seperti mengusir gitu deh, buat Naruto. " Tuh, nggak apa – apa kok sama Hinata – chan.", kata para fansnya. " Nggak mau.", kata Naruto datar dan langsung duduk di samping Hinata. " Huft! Kenapa nggak mau pindah sih?", tanyaku sebal. " Masalah gitu?", tanya Naruto. " Huft! Tau ah.", kata Hinata sebal, sambil memajukan mulutnya. " Haha... Hinata – chan mukamu lucu tuh.", kata Sakura yang tiba – tiba lewat. Naruto pun cekikikan melihat ekspresi Hinata dan Hinata semakin memajukan bibirnya pun dimulai.

KRINGGG...KRINGGGG... tidak terasa istirahat pun tiba. " Hinata – chan, boleh nggak nanti ngajarin aku.", kata Naruto. " Apa tadi 'Hinata – chan'?", kata Hinata sambil memberi penekanan pada kata Hinata – chan.* wajar saja dia bingung karena kalau manggil pake chan atau kun itu biasanya kalau udah deket, nah ini deket aja kagak tapi manggil chan *. "Iya, emang salah?", kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya. Tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan tadi pun datang. " Gua aja sini yang ngajarin.", kata Sasuke. "Tuan Uchiha ngapain tiba – tiba muncul?", kata Naruto sambil marah dan memasang deathglare andalannya . "Kenapa? Emang nggak boleh Tuan Uzumaki?", kata Sasuke dengan nggak kalah marahnya dan membalas tatapan deathglare Naruto dengan deathglare yang nggak kalah serem. "Udahlah ngapain lagi berantem, lagian niat Sasuke – kun baik kok, dia kan mau ngajarin Lo, ngapain harus marah, lagi pula aku dan Sakura - chan mau ke kantin. Kalian mau ikut nggak?", tanya Hinata. "Boleh" kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kayaknya ada yang aneh deh, kenapa Sasuke – kun tiba – tiba nggak suka gitu kalau kamu deket sama Naruto - kun ?", tanya Sakura cemburu. " Eh... k-kenapa nanyanya gitu? Tenang aja aku nggak mungkin makan temen kok.", kata Hinata menenagkan Sakura. " Uh, tau ah.", kata Sakura marah. "Lho kok marah sih, sumpah deh aku nggak tahu kenapa.", kata Hinata. " Iya iya, tenang aja Hinata – chan nggak mungkin suka sama Sasuke – kun. ", kata Naruto dengan pedenya. " Ih, nguping! Dasar kepo!". Kata Hinata. " Kalian kelihatannya udah deket.", kata Sasuke. "Iya lah, kemaren aja Hinata – chan abis ngapel ke rumahku.", kata Naruto senang. " What! Siapa juga yang...", kata – kata Hinata terpotong karena langsung ditutup mulutnya oleh Naruto dan Naruto langsung menariknya ke kantin dengan cepat."Kenapa tuh?", tanya Sakura. " Tau.", tanya Sasuke angkuh, terlihat ekspresi marah dimukanya.

Sementara itu di kantin, "Eh, maksud Lo apa? main bekpep mulut Gua kayak gitu?", kata Hinata sebal. "Udah deh nggak usah bawel. Mending makan aja!", kata Naruto sambil memberikan sepiring batagor yang telah dibelinya. "Tapi..." "Dah nggak apa – apa, Gua yang teraktir.", kata Naruto riang. "Hmm... oke arigatou.", balas Hinata.

Tak selang beberap lama, istirahat pun berakhir. Dan mereka pun mulai melanjutkan pelajaran. Saat pelajaran matematika, Naruto tak sengaja tertidur dan dihukum. Melihat itu pun Hinata tertawa bahagia.

KRINGGG... KRINGGGG... Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Namun, cowo dengan rambut pirang itu pun belum keluar dari sekolah. " Huft! Itu orang kemana ya kok belum keluar – keluar. Aku susul aja kali ya. Sakura kamu duluan deh sama Sasuke – kun. Aku masih ada janji sama Naruto – kun buat latihan.", kata Hinata. " Nggak apa – apa nih?", kata Sakura. " Iya. Bye!", kata Hinata.

Hinata POV

" Naruto – kun?", teriakku sambil berjalan di tempat Naruto dihukum tadi. Tiba – tiba ada orang yang mengelus, bukan ngelus sih lebih tepatnya ngacak – ngajak rambutku. Dan benar saja itu orang yang aku cari. " Jadi udah manggil 'Naruto –kun' nih?", tanya Naruto. " Huft! Lo sendiri kan yang mulai manggil Gua 'Hinata – chan'.",kataku. "Iya sih. Ngapain nyari? Khawatir?", tanyanya lagi sambil senyum – senyum nggak jelas. Pertanyaan itu nggak bisa aku jawab, aku juga bingung kenapa aku nyari dia, soalnya aku lupa alasan aku buat nyari dia * aduh... mulai deh, kalau gugup lupa semuanya, dasar Hinata – chan, haha *. " Em... i- itu...", kataku bingung. " Hayo kenapa?", katanya berusaha menggodaku. " Em... kita kan harus latihan.", kataku setelah teringat alasanku tadi untuk mencarinya. " Oh... jadi pengen ngabisin banyak waktu sama Gua ya... Hahaha...", katanya. " Ih, Pede gila. Kan Lo sendiri yang buat jadwalnya. Berarti Lo yang mau ngabisin banyak waktu bareng Gua. Haha..", kataku. Rasanya dia nggak rese – rese amat, malah seru. Ih apa sih? Gaje deh Gua.

End of Hinata POV

Ternyata yang ada di tempat itu bukan Cuma mereka berdua, tapi ternyata masih ada fans – fansnya Naruto di stu. " Ya udah, ayo honey kita pulang.", kata Naruto sambil teriak di depan para fansnya. "Nani! Honey?", kata Hinata, shock denger kata – kata barusan. " Ya, udah ayo.", kata Naruto sambil menarik Hinata ke mobil Mercynya.

" Ih. Lo tuh ya, ngapain manggil Gua 'Honey' di depan fans Lo. Pacaran juga kagak! Geli tahu, risih, ih.", kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan ekspresi geli, tapi bukan karena dikelitikin tapi, geli yang bikin risih gitu, tahu kan? . "Sumpah itu menjijikkan! Jangan pernah manggil Gua dengan sebutan itu!", kata Hinata marah, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bangku dan menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan agar ia tak melihat Naruto, tak sengaja ikat rambutnya pun terlepas, dan membuat rambutnya berkibar * hahaha... kaya bendera merah putih aja *

Naruto POV

Wow! Manis ya kalau rambutnya di urai, mukanya lucu lagi gara – gara tadi ngambek. " Kuncirannya lepas tuh.", kataku. "Hn...", katanya yang sepertinya masih marah. " Sorry deh. ", kataku. Tetapi dia malah tak menoleh ke arahku sedikit pun. "Hinata?", tanyaku. Ternyata dia tetep nggak nengok secenti pun, jadi aku lihat aja mukanya, ternyata malah tidur. Haha... mukanya lucu kayak anak kecil kalau lagi tidur. Eh?... mikir apa sih gua. *Tak sengaja, Hinata pun berbalik ke arah Naruto dan tertidur di pundaknya*. Eh?.. kok jadi gini? Em... biarin aja kali ya, nggak enak banguninnya.

End of Naruto POV

" Hinata! Bangun !", teriak Naruto. Hinata pun membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat dirinya tidur di pundaknya Naruto dan langsung bangun, hampir loncat sih. " Oh... sorry sorry.", kata Hinata. " Huft! Basah deh pundak Gua kena iler Lo.", kata Naruto sambil nunjuk pundaknya yang basah. " Yah, sorry deh Gua nggak maksud basahin pundak Lo dengan iler Gua.", kata Hinata dengan muka bersalah. " Haha... mukamu lucu.", kata Naruto tak sengaja. "Hah?!", kata Hinata bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. " Nggak apa – apa, tuh turun dah sampe rumah Lo nih. Kita latihannya besok aja deh. Kayaknya Lo capek banget sampe bisa tidur dan ngeces gitu.", kata Naruto. Muka Hinata pun tiba – tiba memerah karena malu. " Muka Lo merah tuh. Sakit?", kata Naruto sambil menyentuhkan tangannya dengan lembut ke dahi Hinata, sama seperti yang dilakukan Hinata kepadanya kemaren. Itu membuat muka Hinata semakin memerah dan dia pun menunduk untuk menutupinya. " Sorry ya. Sini deh bajunya Gua cuciin besok Gua balikin, trus mending sekarang Lo pake bajunya Kak Neji aja dulu.", kata Hinata. " Boleh?", kata Naruto. " Ya, udah ayo masuk.", ajak Hinata.

Rumah Hinata memiliki suasana yang rapi dan sejuk karena banyak ditumbuhi tumbuhan. Hinata pun mengajak Naruto ke kamar Neji sambil memilihkan baju untuk dipakai Naruto. "Pake ini aja. Mau minum apa?", tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan baju kakaknya itu. "Sama kayak Lo kemaren.", jawabnya. "Air putih?", tanya Hinata yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. " Oke, wait ya!", kata hinata.

Hinata pun mengambil air putih di dapur dan segera ke kamar neji. Ups. Tapi dia lupa hal yang penting, dia lupa mengetuk pintu jadi... " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...", teriak Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. Sontak Hinata langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangangnya dan membalikan badannya dan Naruto menutup pintu kamar.

Oke deh, ini chapter 4nya udah selesai... sekarang aku mau bales review dulu ya...

Kirana Yumei : Makasih ya buat Kirana – senpai karena udah ngasih saran * bungkuk – bungkukin badan*. Aku udah ngelakuin yang senpai saranin kok ^_^ Makasih ya atas infonya senpai ^_^

Oh ya, berhubung ini fic pertamaku, jadi maafin ya kalau jelek. Oleh karena itu aku minta bantuan kalian untuk mereview agar aku bisa memperbaiki fic ini.

Special thanks for **Kirana Yumei**, **verasimarmata**, **readers**, and, **reviewers** ^_^

Review dan jangan lupa baca chapter selanjutnya ya ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Well, makasihnya buat para readers yang masih mau baca kelanjutan fic yang nggak jelas ini. Maaf kalau aku lama updatenya...

The Story Is Made By

Lemond girl

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku

ooc,typo,eyd tidak sempurnaa

**Love You Like a Love Song**

**Chapter 5**

Hinata pun mengambil air putih di dapur dan segera ke kamar neji. Ups. Tapi dia lupa hal yang penting, dia lupa mengetuk pintu jadi... " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...", teriak Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. Sontak Hinata langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangangnya dan membalikan badannya dan Naruto menutup pintu kamar.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, tetapi Hinata masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. " Hinata – chan?", tanya Naruto. " Hn..", kata Hinata yang masih sibuk menutup matanya. " Kau sekarang boleh membuka matamu.", kata Naruto. "Em...", kata Hinata ragu – ragu dan muncul warna merah di pipinya. " Tenang saja aku sudah memakai baju kok.", kata Naruto mantap. " Huft ! T- tapi... bener ya?", kata Hinata, kemudian ia membuka matanya pelan – pelan dan melihat Naruto sudah memakai baju kakaknya. Hinata pun menarik napas lega, dan itu terdengar oleh Naruto. " Em... ma-masalah tadi, g- gomen ne Naruto – kun.", kata Hinata gugup. " Sudahlah lagi pula aku hanya bertelanjang dada kan?, kau juga sih bukannya ngetuk pintu dulu.", kata Naruto. Kini wajah Hinata semakin memerah, " G – gomen ne, aku lupa, g – gomen ya.", kata Hinata. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang malu. " Kok ketawa sih?! Udahlah aku mau nyuci bajamu dulu.", kata Hinata. Dia pun beranjak pergi, "Trus ngapain masih di sini? Udah sana pulang.", kata Hinata. Ia sengaja berbicara dengan Naruto tanpa melihatnya agar Naruto tidak melihat mukanya yang sudah semerah tomang matang. " Oke deh. Nggak usah ngusir juga kali. Oke deh. Bye! Oh ya, besok Pak Izumo, itu yang ngadain konser, nyuruh Lo, Gua, Sasuke – kun dan Sakura – chan, buat ketemu dia besok.", kata Naruto. " Em.. oke, thanks buat infonya.", kata Hinata. Naruto pun mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk pulang.

Keesokan harinya mereka berempat sudah berkumpul di tempat latihan untuk menghadap Izumo. " Jadi begini, saya mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang kemarin, ide ini saya kira bisa membuat konser kita ini menjadi lebih menarik.", kata Izumo. " Em, seperti apa ide itu Pak sampai saya dan Sasuke – kun ikut terlibat?", tanya Sakura antusias. " Saya dengar dari Hinata bahwa kalian jago akting, ditambah Sasuke – kun yang memiliki suara yang bagus. Oleh karena itu saya ingin konser kita ini seperti drama musikal.", kata Izumo. "Jadi maksud Bapak, kami yang akan memerankan drama musikal ini? Kami berempat?", tanya Sasuke. "Yap! Dan saya telah menentukan peran kalian masing – masing, ini dia naskah skenarionya. Tolong dihafalkan ya. Baik, cukup untuk hari ini. Sampai bertemu lagi di konser.", kata Izumo dan langsung bergegas pergi.

Tanpa komando mereka pun langsung mengambil naskah skenario satu persatu, karena jumlah naskah yang diberikan ada 4, jadi paslah. Mereka pun mulai membaca dan menyimak setiap urutan drama yang akan mereka mainkan nanti. " Nani?!", kata Hinata dan muncullah warna merah di pipinya. Naruto yang bingung langsung bertanya " Ada apa Hinata – chan?". "Ini... uh.. em..", kata Hinata malu. " Kenapa sih?", tanya Naruto lagi. " K- kau harus membacanya dulu, baru bertanya.", kata Hinata. " Memangnya ada apa sih?", tanya Naruto heran. " Baca dulu.", kata Hinata. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan tampat itu, sambil memasang muka shock, malu, sedih, campur aduk deh, semenjak selesai baca skenarionya.

Naruto pun telah sampai di rumahnya, tak menunggu waktu lama, ia pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia pun langsung membaca naskah skenarionya itu. Awalnya emang biasa aja, tapi kalau dibaca terus... "What?! Kenapa bisa ada adegan kayak gini sih? Uh... nyebelin banget.", kata Naruto. Dia pun langsung nggak mood untuk melanjukan kisah di skenario itu, karna itu nggak banget. Mana mungkin Naruto bisa... Karena nggak sanggup buat bayangin adegan itu, akhirnya dia memilih untuk makan ramen terlebih dahulu. Tapi, saat dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, dia dapat merasakan hpnya bergetar, ya itu berarti ada sms yang masuk.

**From : Izumo**

**To : Naruto**

**Semuanya, jangan lupa latihan ya, setiap hari pukul 3 sore ditempat latihan biasa.**

**Saya berharap kalian dapat tampil dengan baik.**

**Dan tidak ada yang bolos latihan!**

**Oke sampai jumpa lagi besok.**

Ya, dia tidak mungkin melanggar peraturan itu, karna dia tahu kalau Izumo marah itu sangat mengerikan... Nggak usah dibayangin, pokoknya mengerikan. Ketika Naruto mulai mengingat terakhir kali Izumo marah padanya, tiba – tiba hpnya kembali bergetar, kali ini bukan dari Izumo, tapi dari..."Hinata? Tumben dia sms.", kata Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto pun langsung membuka smsnya.

**From : Hinata**

**To : Hinata**

**Nar, udah dapet sms dari Pak Izumo nggak? **

**From : Naruto**

**To : Hinata**

**Udah kok. Kenapa?**

**From : Hinata**

**To : Naruto**

**Kayaknya Gua nggak bisa deh buat ngelakuin adegan itu.**

**Kayaknya Gua nggak bisa ngelanjutin konser ini lagi. **

**Gua nggak bisa, Nar. Gua nggak pernah ngelakuin itu sebelumnya.**

**From : Naruto**

**To : Hinata**

**Emang kenapa? Bukannya ini impian Lo?**

**From : Hinata**

**To : Naruto**

**Iya sih, Cuma kalau gini, kayaknya Gua nggak mau.**

**From : Naruto**

**To : Hinata**

**Oh, soal adegan itu ya? Tenang kalau Lo nggak mau, **

**Gua punya ide nih buat gagalin adegan itu**

**From : Hinata**

**To : Naruto**

**Hah? Ide apa?**

**From : Naruto **

**To : Hinata**

**Udah liat aja waktu kita tampil di konser.**

Oke sigitu dulu ya... Saatnya balas review...

**Kirana Yumei : **Haha... makasih... Gomen ya senpai, aku masih belum tahu apa – apa sih... makasih ya udah diingetin lagi...

Maaf ya , kalau critenya jelek dan pendek... tolong reviewnya ya dan jangan lupa baca chapter berikutnya. ^_^


End file.
